Ace
Ace is a hyperactive cousin of the Prince and has appeared in all main games. He is orange with a football shaped head. Since We ♥ Katamari, his appearance changed a little bit, such as his rear end forming a spike, in Touch My Katamari, he was redesigned again in what appears to be pale skin, with pale red briefs. In the webcomic, he is very cocky and always tries to be better than The Prince. Ace's Sound Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Eternal #3 - In front of the tree in the middle of the pond beside the starting town. Size: 1m 46cm 1mm Description: He loves staring into the mirror. Always wants to look good to others, but no one is actually watching. When Rolled Up: "Oh, it's Ace. Really, that name... A little full of yourself, don't you think? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Tutorial - Rolling around on the outer ring of the stage. Size: 15cm Description: A cousin who switched butts to a spikier model. It hasn't been generating much buzz. When Rolled Up: "Fabulous! You’re pretty good. Anyway, let’s go back. Royal Rainbow!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Ace. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were at the tutorial stage? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Teddy Bear Mask: Tuna Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Shimano House - getting chased by a mouse. Size: 5cm Description: A cousin who switched butts to a spikier model. It hasn't been generating much buzz. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? A rambunctious little thing... It's cousin Ace! Saved by the katamari, yes?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Cat Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Schloss Kosmos - Flying around the Cosmos with a cluster of UFO's. Size: 10,000km Description: A cousin who switched butts to a spikier model. It hasn't been generating much buzz. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A very intelligent cousin who is always considerate to others. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something hyper... It's Ace! We asked you to catalog strawberry seeds!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, a flash of pep! Aha, it's Ace. You need a makeover, go rummage in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Wake Up the King! (See Beautiful Katamari). Size: 10,000km Description: A cousin who switched butts to a spikier model. It hasn't been generating much buzz. When Rolled Up: "A subtle sharpness. Ace? Interesting. Not like Us, though." Stage Conclusion: "Tsk, We need a clothes brush. Oh, it's Ace. You make a nice lint." Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Remember/Tutorial stage - Rolling a red ball on the outer ring of the stage. Size: 15cm When Rolled Up: That's it! All done! Great work today! Stage Conclusion: "Goodness gracious! Look at this! Ace is stuck on the katamari! It's dangerous for you to be here, little one." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Fourth available cousin, he can be called for 3.60k coins. Description: A cousin who switched butts to a spikier model. It hasn't been generating much buzz. Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s flying near the huge volcano. **He can be rolled up at 300m. ***He’ll start to fly around the katamari if you approach him. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s on his own island next to the skyscraper island, near Kenta. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s with Dipp dancing by the tree. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters